Before BFDI/Music
Here is all the music that would be used in Before BFDI if it were animated. The Pencil 2.O series in general uses a lot of music borrowed from the series SpongeBob SquarePants''I'm surprised most object shows don't do this! The closest I've found is an episode of ''Object Redundancy playing "Grass Skirt Chase" before one of the arguments. (sixteen years and they still have amazing music!) as well as original tracks and music by Kevin MacLeod (because, y'know ...) In the following, the bullet hole/geometric shapes will be where I am putting the links so you can hear the songs. (Maybe in real time as you read BBFDI, who knows?) Although the bullet points will not have a link to the music due to time consumption, I recommend you go to Incompetech and the APM music website to listen to the music. ▣ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ - (composer name) music that has been in the public domain for a long time. If necessary, an orchestra or ensemble will be referenced here. ‣ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ - (composer name) tag is for the most common music. It is Associated Production Music, and it also happens to have been used on SpongeBob. ‣ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ - (composer name) music that is not used on SpongeBob. ◊ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ - (composer name) songs not used in APM. • Original tracks made by the creator will be here. Only the scene in which it is used will be included, because I am bad at making song titles. ◦ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ - (singer name) that were originally created for P2O but is actually sung. ◒ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ by Kevin MacLeod. You'll recognise his songs in pretty much every object show. ▢ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ music that is not classical, not APM, not SpongeBob, not originally created and not by Kevin MacLeod. 'Week 1' 'Day 1' ◊ Happy Sponge Chase Vibes N. CarrNC. Intro ◊ Solo Steel 2 S. Guyton, J. WakefieldLater, they will be known together as SGJW and for the stings, licks and links JW. morning ◊ Dirgey S. MarstonSM. Detention ◊ The The Sting JW we can be bored?" ◊ Goofy Conversation B. AnthonyBA later reference, NC why hisn't Match 'ere?" ‣ Synopsis F. Harlow I love fer a bad boy!" ‣ Drama Link K H. CliffordHC, later references. You monsters!" ◊ Sponge Monger SGJW big fight ‣ Drama Link O HC cries 'Day 2' ‣ City Dash H. Lubin of scene ‣ Coming of Spring M. Revell zoom ‣ Sounds of Science 2 J. Mundigl Apothecary ◊ Seaweed S. BelferSB. I need yer 'elp." 'Day 3' ◒ Four Beers' Polka school ‣ Dance Macabre K. Mansfield enters sick ‣ Drama Link B HC enters sick ‣ Dramatic Cue F R. HanmerRH. wrestles Pen to the ground ◒ Super Friendly Chembe arrives from America ‣ Horlepiep J. RapJR. teachers ‣ Astronauts March S. SpenceSS. enters ◊ Drama Link 6 NC, SM insults Submarine ‣ Hawaiian Link A R. MyhillRM. runs away crying 'Day 4' ‣ Saxaboogie H. BluestoneHB. With Emil Cadkin (EC), they will be known as HBEC. and Match exit the classroom ‣ Tragic Bridge 2 P. GreenPG. Fairy enters ‣ Evil Mind 3 D. De BenedictisDDB. and Match stare at each other in horror ◊ Steel Sting JW let's invite them all." ‣ Surfin' Fun G. Maclean, B. Ryder Haroldine's ◊ Hello Blues SGJW Alliance walks back to school ‣ Klezmer Song J. Vogel kids prepare for Hanukkah ◊ Arpeggiated Links JW flusters ‣ Dramatic Cue D RH growls on the couch ◊ Unknown Hawaiian Tracks 2 SGJW the streets of Nairobi ‣ Down by the Riverside J. Burnham, S. Wade Ball's house 'Day 5' ◊ Vibe Q Sting NC sign appears out of nowhere • Mrs. Chembe approaches the girls drunk. ▣ Take a pair of sparkling eyes W. S. Gilbert, A. SullivanG&S. for BFDI!" ‣ Towerstreet 17 #10 G. NarholzGN. Ball's house ‣ Menace #42 HBEC turns towards Pencil ◊ Steel Sting Kappa1 JW stage directions!" ‣ Real Western Steel B. Black I'm back!" ▣ List and learn G&S at the end 'Day 6' ◊ Lite Conversation BA at school ‣ Drama Link D HC get a zero." ◊ Cierre Bob Esponja SB walks with the alliance ◊ Tickly Sting JW walks away ◊ Drama Link 6 NC, SM really?" ◊ Freezy Squid Link JW what have I done …" ◊ Gator SB Alliance enters Match's house ‣ Drama Link C HC party!" • "Hey, can you put it up more?" ‣ Evil Mind 8 DDB thought I heard a wire break." ◊ Lap Steel NC, SGJW "Done!" ▢ BFDI Episode 4 Fanfare girls all cheer 'Day 7' ◊ Cartoon Sting 1 BA, SM wot did yer parents says …" ‣ Abject Terror P. Lewis the fight scene ‣ Drama Link N HC you so much!" ◊ Gum Link JW she didn't graduate." ‣ Moon Walk J. Fox Dropped. Out." ◊ Steel Sting Beta JW gang members drop out of school ◊ Bite Sting JW don't want to drop out." ‣ Drama Link A HC and Eraser enter a dark home ◊ Arpeggiated Links JW go upstairs ‣ Dramatic Cue E RH screams ‣ House of Horror #10.05 W. M. FarranWMF. shows the diary ◊ Mama EI use the traditional name of these songs as they aren't fan made but on actual CD covers from the 1980s, long before SpongeBob. Otherwise this song is known as "Paradise Isle". JR discovers her birth records ‣ Hilo Rag G. Fletcher camp friends appear ◊ Steel Licks JW exits with Katarzyna crying ‣ On the Beach K. BeamerKB. the streets ◊ Aloha Oe G. KulokahaiGK. Hawaii ‣ Fates GN Tanzania ◊ Arpeggiated Links JW runs to her house ◊ Cream Pie SGJW of finding the street ‣ Funeral March O. SiebenOS. funeral home ◦ Kurtunonndikis L. Rhein as Mitre VOCALORIGINAL ◊ Idiot Links SGJW we, like, have to walk … ‣ Hawaiian Party P. Dennis someone ask for a ride?" ‣ Down by the Riverside J. Burnham, S. Wade answers the door ◊ Mission Improbable BA is lost ‣ Neapolitan Song M. Francis cheats, 'e lies …" ‣ On the Beach KB afraid of the dark!" ‣ Lonely Stranger L. Johnson house ‣ The Grinder R. A. Krueger insanity ‣ Hawaiian Link B RM seems they don't need me!" ◊ Hawaiian Happiness J. Jelmer arrives ‣ Classic Soap 14 D. Reith during Amor Terrible ◊ Lovely Hawaiian Sting SGJW is sleeping ‣ Saxaboogie HB at end 'Day 8' ◒ Ranz des Vaches wakes up ‣ Dramatic Impact 6 I. SlaneyIS. screams ◊ Cartoon Sting 1 BA, SM you see the darkness?" ‣ Drama Link D HC yells ◊ Drama Link 6 NC, SM the las' straw!" ◊ Jazzy Sting JW calls her mother ‣ Holiday Playtime C. Palmer Portuguese …" ‣ Stiff Upper Lip P. Kingsland and Book recite laws ‣ Police Car SS calls the police ‣ Ramblin' Man from Gramblin' SS "Freeze!" ‣ Drama Link H HC isn't excused ◊ Steel Sting Omega JW ferget to recover Bubble." ◊ Goofy Conversation BANC enter ‣ Botany Bay C R. White is at GB's office ‣ Finders Creepers P. Kingsland … F … D … I …" ◊ Texas Sting JW Tannenbaum enters ‣ Hercule Poirot G. TredeGT. it!" ‣ O Makalapua B KB interrogates her sons ◒ Shiny Tech I drives Pencil home ◒ Shiny Tech II drives her younger children home ‣ Real Western Steel B. Black meets her family at home ‣ Coming of Spring M. Revell UFO lands on earth 'Week 2' 'Day 9' ‣ Best Endeavours A. Hawkshaw just in." ‣ Alekoki KB that's why you should never …" ‣ Shock C. J. Bolten thing that many people are not aware …" ◊ Jazzy Sting JW vomits ‣ Spanish Ladies B R. J. Jeffrey, T. Laycock mum." 'Day 10' ‣ Dramatic Cue D RH screams ‣ Dramatic Cue E RH screams ‣ Bad Tempi 1 The Masters of Trash, J. Hodge the pharmacy ‣ Bad Tempi 2 The Masters of Trash, J. Hodge the pharmacy ◒ New Friendly why're'ee drivin' to school?" ◊ Idiot Links JW dark. Yet so light." ‣ Disneyland S. FonteynSF. gets liberated ‣ Dramatic Impact 5 IS girls?" ‣ Wooden Bear G. Flat, T. Tape, F. Voelxen football signups ‣ Finger of Fear F. Bayco yer cap 'ere … ‣ Here Comes the Band! B D. S. WalterDSW. with the rest of the alliance ‣ Sitar Movement B DSW Cultures Club ◊ Scale Link JW signs up ‣ Fight! Fight! Fight! A W. Schaefer "Wait!" ◒ Organ Filler who is she?" ‣ Dramatic Sea Battle GT gonna get you …" ◒ Organ Filler and the Zzyzx Roadrunners' Club." ‣ Footsteps of Horror #10.02 WMF knocks down several people ‣ House of Horror #10 WMF breathes heavily ‣ Happy Jose U. Wenzel thet TV's playin' me favourite show!" ‣ Menace from the Deep R. Cornford breathes heavily ◒ Pixel Peeker Polka (faster version) World ◊ Steel Licks Gamma JW don't go yet!" ◦ 'Cause It's Dream Island! "Mike", "Crystal", "Claire", "Julia", "Lauren", "Mel", "Ray", "Rich" ‣ Legends of Hollywood R. Goodwin applauds at the end ◊ Grass Skirt Chase SGJW chaos ◊ Hawaiian Holiday KB and Pen see Football ▣ I canot tell what this love may be G&S, sb. M. Huang CLASSICAL ◊ Lite Conversation BA "Hey!" ‣ Cocktail Lounge DSW and Pen are alone ‣ West Side Rumble SS runs out ‣ Pell-Mell SS Gang chases everyone ‣ Hawaiian Link B RM few minutes later ‣ Drama Link E HC the gang." ‣ Royal Hawaiian Hula KB still don't get wot'e BfDI means." ‣ Wild Eyes RH Hide!" Notes